This invention pertains to the art of robotic wrists capable of orienting an end effector on the wrist in many dispositions in accordance with the action of the wrist.
Wrists of this general type and having such capabilities are well known as evidenced by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,536; 3,922,930; and 3,739,923, for example.
The aim of this invention is to provide a multiaxis wrist capable of effecting rotation of one part of the wrist relative to another part, as well as rotation of the end effector through the use of a single gear train means.